Love Trip
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine y su pequeña sobrina, Santana, descubren el amor en la parada de autobús. AU. Klaine. Brittana./ One Shot


**Hola! Este es un One Shot Klaine y Brittana, algo tierno (creo)**

**Esta basado en el cortometraje 'Love Trip' o 'Viajes de Amor' **

**Espero les guste es mi primer One Shot donde hay dos parejas principales :)**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Resumen: **

Blaine y su pequeña sobrina, Santana, descubren el amor en la parada de autobús. AU. Klaine. Brittana.

_**~-°Love Trip°-~**_

Como todos los Martes Blaine llevaba a su pequeña sobrina a la parada de autobús, ya se habia hecho una costumbre llevar a la pequeña Santana todos los martes desde que habia empezado la primaria, su madre, Sasha Lopez trabaja temprano asi que no podía llevarla y su hermano Cooper algunas veces recibía llamadas del set para grabar una que otra escena para una película.

El no tenia problema en llevar a la pequeña asi que con mucho gusto llevaba a Santana.

Santana Anderson Lopez una pequeña de 8 años, de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y ojos color café oscuro, la pequeña se parecía mas a su madre pero tenia la actitud orgullosa y altanera de su padre, algunas veces dudaba que la pequeña tuviera 8 años.

Blaine acomodo los cabellos negros de Santana y esta sonrio, el moreno se puso a un lado y espero, no por el autobús si no por Quinn Fabray, una mama de las amigas de Santana, el y ella se habían vuelto amigos, vio su reloj y supo que era algo temprano y faltaban como 30 minutos para que llegara el autobús y Quinn siempre llegaba 15 minutos antes.

-Blaine-dijo Santana mirando al moreno, la pequeña movía sus pequeñas piernas haciendo que se notara algo nerviosa y adorable.

-¿Si Santi?-pregunto con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de la niña.

-¿Qué es el Amor?-pregunto alzando su carita cubierta por un ligero sonrojo.

-Bueno el Amor….-penso un poco, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, el habia tenido muchos novios pero jamás habia sentido que realmente los amara-Amor es un sentimiento que tienes cuando alguien especial te importa, lo bueno del amor es que no tiene porque irse, si asi lo quieres-termino con un suspiro y miro a la pequeña acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Pero como sabes que esta ahí?-pregunto bajando la mirada, Santana aunque era una niña no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos y era raro y a la vez adorable cuando lo hacia.

-Pues ….. lo sientes aquí-señalo donde iba el corazón de Santana-Es como un sentimiento quisquilloso, además de que sientes mariposas en el estomago-Santana asintió sonriendo, tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su carita haciendo sonreir de forma cariñosa a Blaine, tendría que hablar luego con su hermano.

Blaine antes de que dijera otra cosa, una pequeña niña rubia corrió hacia Santana y la abrazo.

-¡San! ¡Te extrañe!-dijo o más bien grito la pequeña rubia, Brittany Evans Fabray, era la hija de Quinn y se parecía mucho a su madre aunque era algo inocente pero era obvio era una niña.

Santana sonrio y se besaron en la mejilla, la pequeña niña de ojos azules empezó a hablar de unicornios y delfines, cosas que Blaine no entendía, el estaba buscando a Quinn pero no la encontró.

-Britt, ¿y tu mami?-pregunto interrumpiendo a la rubia que parecía que le estaba explicando a Santana la cosa mas importante del mundo ya que frunció el ceño al ser interrumpida.

-Mami no pudo venir asi que vino mi-

-¡Britt! Dios no vuelvas a correr asi-alguien interrumpió a la pequeña rubia y esta no le dio mucha importancia ya que siguió hablando con Santana, un castaño de ojos color azul cielo o ¿gris? Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y se detuvo enfrente de Blaine.

El moreno no sabia que le pasaba es mas parecía que no podia moverse, solo podia observar detenidamente a ese castaño, su corazón latia apresuradamente y pensaba que saldría de su pecho.

-¿Hola? Oye-Blaine salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un pequeño golpe en su pecho, Blaine frunció el ceño y miro a su sobrina la cual también fruncía el ceño al ver que su tio no reaccionaba, mientras que una de sus manos sostenía la pequeña mano de Brittany.

-Lo siento yo…..mm….soy Blaine Anderson-dijo estirando su mano, el castaño la tomo con una sonrisa, Blaine le sonrió y sintió la suave mano.

-Kurt Hummel, soy amigo de Quinn-dijo sonriendo mirando a Brittany, la cual le sonrió-Ella no pudo venir, por su embarazo…ya sabes-Kurt sonrio y Blaine asintió embobado, claro que sabía sobre el embarazo de Quinn, fue el primero en saberlo.

Se sentaron en la banca que estaba ahí para esperar el autobús y empezaron a platicar, notando que tenían mucho en común, hablaron sobre musicales, donde trabajaban y sus pasiones. Blaine sentia que se perdia esos hermosos ojos y en esa bella sonrisa.

Santana miro a su tio y sonrio, tal vez era pequeña pero no era tonta sabia que su tio le habia gustado Kurt, no era la primera vez que lo veía, es mas le caía bien ya que era lindo, le gustaba la moda y cuidaba a Brittany, miro a la rubia y asintió a lo que le decía aunque no le haya puesto atención.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas sin querer separarse.

5 minutos después llego el autobús, Blaine y Kurt se despidieron de las niñas y estas subieron buscando un asiento, Blaine cuando vio que su sobrina estaba en el autobús se giro hacia Kurt y le sonrio.

-¿Te puedo invitar un café?-Blaine metió sus manos a sus bolsillos algo nervioso, el castaño rio un poco y asintió.

-Claro pero antes debes de contestar algo-dijo acercándose un poco al moreno.

-Claro lo que quieras-contesto algo nervioso.

-¿Estas soltero?-Kurt le mando una sonrisa algo coqueta y Blaine pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Absolutamente-

-Entonces…si, acepto el café-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa colgándose del brazo de Blaine, el moreno le sonrio y sus ojos brillaron, empezaron a caminar hablando de cualquier cosa mientras iban hacia el café.

* * *

Las niñas saludaron al conductor y empezaron a ver a los niños que estaban ahí, en el primer asiento estaba Rachel Berry, una niña de 7 años de cabellos castaños y al lado de ella estaba Finn Hudson, un niño de 8 que parecía algo mayor por su altura pero era demasiado inocente.

En el otro asiento estaban Mercedes Jones, una niña morena de 9 años, al lado de ella estaba Artie Abrams un niño en sillas de ruedas y muy inteligente para su edad.

Brittany jalo del brazo a Santana al encontrar un asiento, la rubia se sento cerca de la ventanilla mientras que Santana donde estaba el pasillo.

Brittany recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Santana y agarro su mano sonriendo dulcemente, Santana sintio como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y recordó las palabras de su tio.

"_Es como un sentimiento quisquilloso, además de que sientes mariposas en el estomago"_

Si, eso lo que sentia era Amor…..

* * *

**Bueno Gracias por leer! :D**

**Bye Nos leemos luego! **


End file.
